


A One Time Thing?

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Drinking, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Sure, they've had a fling before, but this time it's a one time thing... isn't it?
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A One Time Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Jovier before so go easy on me here xD 
> 
> Tumblr and Twitter is @MALLR4TS

Neither of them is sure if it's the whiskey that set fire to the fuse of sexual tension that has been burning for months, but both of them had been itching for another encounter. They've locked eyes with each other every day since, usually multiple times a day, and the tension burns a little stronger each time. Not to mention the lowkey flirting and suggestive hints, the way their knees would always rest against each other when they were sat at the campfire, or the way their hands would linger together for a little too long when they split their earnings from a job. 

The bubble has finally burst tonight. Javier and John had been asked to both be on guard duty tonight; Dutch was being extra cautious since that man recognized Arthur from Blackwater, so better safe than sorry. But instead of patrolling the camp as normal, the two of them had sat by the scout campfire to try and keep warm, seeing as the Heartlands was rather chilly around this time of the year, not to mention the chill from the dead of night. A bottle of whiskey was shared, and one thing always leads to another.

"So needy," Javier tells John between kisses, placing his hands onto his chest as he swings one leg over and straddles John. 

John automatically bucks his hips up, rutting his hardening cock against Javiers. "So impatient," Javier adds, smiling throughout the kiss.

"Can you blame me?" John asks. 

"I can blame you for not learning patience, yes," Javier replies. "Maybe I'll have to teach you."

"Hell, I've been patient! It's been months, you know. You can't shame me for gettin' needy now," John laughs.

"Fair play," Javier smiles as he presses his lips to Johns again. 

Their mouths part within time and their tongues are re-introduced, making John whimper. Javier knows too well how much John enjoys that, even more when Javier begins to rut his crotch against Johns. Javiers fingers find their way into Johns hair, gripping his head in place as Johns grabs at Javiers waistcoat, eventually sliding down to grip at his ass.

Javier breaks the kiss and tightens his grip on Johns hair, eyes half-lidded as he huskily asks John "You wanna take me, Marston?" 

"Please," John sighs. 

The last time they'd ended up like this, all they managed to do was jerk their cocks together whilst a finger found its way into Johns ass, though he couldn't take much more. But Javier had spent countless nights whispering Johns name into the dark as he prepped himself, moving past that new burning feeling, and was now hungry to finally take him.

"Good," Javier replies. He shuffles back ever so slightly so he can reach down and begin to unbutton Johns pants, John watching him with a grin, though his smile fades into a moan when Javier pulls his length out and begins to slowly stroke him. 

Sure, maybe the two of them shouldn't be doing this on the edge of camp. For once, nobody else is awake, nobody is awake drinking or spending their time by the campfire rather than sleeping. And if somebody were to wake up, then hopefully they'd notice the disturbance before it noticed them.

John sighs again, lying back against the log. His eyes flick between watching Javier stroke him, to admiring that smug expression Javier has on his face. Or what John can see of his face as Javiers back is facing the campfire, his face dark and a handful of loose strands of hair covering his face.

John reaches forward to unbutton Javiers pants, thankful that the two of them had taken their gunbelts off a long time ago. He pulls his length out and after a slow pump, a bead of precum falls from Javiers cock straight onto Johns, making John moan a little louder than he should have.

"That it? Is that all I need to do to make you whine like that?" Javier teases.

"It was hot, alright?" John shrugs. 

Javier lets out a laugh before telling John to "come here." He shuffles his hips forward and pushes them down so his cock presses against Johns. Javier moves Johns hand away and replaces it with his own, stroking their cocks together whilst slowly rutting his hips. 

Javiers hand barely wraps around them both; they both feel so heavy, rock-solid, and similar in size. John watches hungrily, his hands resting on Javiers thighs, slowly trailing up to grab his ass again and encourage his hips to grind down a little harder. 

"I ain't gonna last long if you keep doin' that," John tells him. 

"Already?" Javier mocks. "Alright," he shakes his head, letting go of them. 

John whimpers but watched eagerly as Javier de-mounts him, spinning John around so he can lie beside the log he was just leaning against, propping himself up on his elbows as he watches Javier move down his body. 

John has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself quiet when Javier ducks his head down and swirls his tongue around the tip of Johns cock, Javiers hand lazily stroking him as he focuses on the tip. He soon takes Johns length into his mouth, only because John was whimpering like a poor puppy. His whimpers quickly turn into moans, and he bites his knuckles to try and keep himself quiet.

"Cállate," Javier tells John. "Be quiet. You wanna get caught?"

"Javier, I'm sorry," John mumbles, his knuckles still pressed between his teeth. 

Javier tuts him and rolls his eyes, but moves his mouth back onto Johns length. His hand works the base where his mouth can't quite reach, whilst his tongue rubs along the underside of his shaft. Every so often, Javier pops his mouth off just so he can swirl his tongue around Johns tip, his eyes opening so he can lock them with Johns, who looks like he's about to explode from the sight.

The campfire continues to crackle and burn, highlighting all of Javiers features, reflecting off his raven black hair and tanned skin. The sight of him alone is enough to make Johns heart flutter, but the lighting seems to make his stomach turn, as well as making his cock throb.

Javier moves off Johns cock for a moment, quickly shuffling his pants down to his thighs, exposing his ass and length. He leans forward towards John, placing two of his fingers on Johns lips. 

"Suck," Javier orders, and John does so in a heartbeat. 

He slicks Javiers fingers up, a trail of spit hanging from his mouth as Javier eventually pulls his fingers out, the trail soon breaking as Javier moves his fingers down so he can begin to prep himself. The position is a little awkward, but Javier manages to pop Johns cock back into his mouth whilst he fingers his own ass.

"Shit! Javier, that's really hot," John sighs, reaching one hand down to brush Javiers hair from his eyes and hold it off his face.

Javier doesn't reply, but he does flick his eyes up to meet Johns again. He can feel Johns length twitch in his mouth as his eyes lock onto Johns, and this time, John lets out a moan that is loud enough to wake anybody nearby.

"Javier, I'm gonna-" 

"Do it," Javier cuts him off. "Means you'll last longer when you slide into me." 

John whimpers in response, his balls emptying the second Javier puts his mouth back onto Johns cock. Javier always seems to surprise John, as he pulls off his cock and swallows his load, licking his lips afterward. John sighs again, feeling like putty in Javiers hands. He sits upright, stealing a kiss from Javier, the flavour of his load strong on Javiers lips but John doesn't mind. 

"You ready, my love?" John asks as he breaks the kiss, well aware that Javiers still prepping himself.

"I didn't know I was your armor, John," Javier replies with a grin. 

"I- that didn't mean to slip out, alright?" John stutters, realizing what he'd just called Javier.

"I'm ready for you, niño bonito," Javier replies as he slips his fingers out, wiping them off on his thigh. 

"N-Nio what?" John asks with a laugh. 

"It doesn't matter, come on," Javier says as he urges John up.

Javier shuffles about, positioning himself against the log. His elbows are resting on it, knees slightly apart, and looking over his shoulder at John, who seems frozen in the moment from the sight of Javier waiting patiently for John to enter him. 

"I know it's cold out, but you can't be frozen already, can you?" Javier teases, snapping John out of his gaze. 

"Can a fella not admire you, huh?" John shakes his head as he moves behind Javier, lowering his own pants around his thighs and taking the base of his cock in his hand.

"You can do your admiring when you're inside of me," Javier says, still looking over his shoulder at John, who lets out a moan in response. 

Johns eyes move from Javiers so he can line himself up, slowly pushing inside, using Javiers spit as lube. There's a slight burning sensation when John enters, but Javiers prepped himself well enough so that after a few minutes of some extremely slow thrusting, John can begin to pick up the pace.

John tries to keep it down but he's been waiting for this for far too long; the sound of skin against skin can be heard, along with their hushed moans. He's not thrusting too hard or deep, worried that Javier is still hurting slightly, but John soon realizes he's not when Javier looks over his shoulder at him. 

"That all you got, Marston?" Javier asks, making Johns cock throb.

"If you don't want me to hold back, then I won't," John shrugs. 

"Good. Don't." 

John takes a firm grip on Javiers hips, his fingertips pressed firmly, almost tight enough to leave bruises. Javiers head snaps forward as he lets out a choked moan, feeling Johns cock hit his core as the other man finally stops holding back. There's nobody awake to see them like this, and if for any reason, somebody does, then they're certain that person will mind their business and go wash the image away with a few bottles of liquor. 

Johns eyes flick between watching his cock enter Javier, to admiring the way Javier is gripping onto that log for dear life. Javier lowers himself onto his elbows, his head struggling to stay up, letting out moan after moan as he screws his eyes shut.

"Head up, darlin'," John orders him as he reaches forward and takes hold of Javiers hair, slipping off his hair tie so he can brush his fingers into Javiers dark locks and pull his head up. He keeps a firm grip on Javiers hair as he pounds him, moving his body to the side slightly so Javiers face comes into his line of view.

Javiers mouth remains parted, but his eyes flick open to catch Johns. "John," Javier moans, making Johns cheeks turn red. 

"Javier," John moans back, though it sounds slightly like a question. 

"You close?" Javier asks.

"Yeah," John replies with a small nod. 

"Good," Javier replies as he reaches down between his legs and begins to jerk himself off, still propping his body up with his other elbow resting on the log. 

"Shit," John sighs as he leans upright, removing his hand from Javiers hair and moving it back onto his hip. 

John picks up the pace of his thrusts again, knocking against that spot inside of Javier almost straight away. A whimper escapes Javiers lips as he mumbles "do that again." So, John does, managing to roll his hips perfectly so he hits Javiers prostate with every thrust. 

"Ah!" Javier moans. "John," he whimpers again, leaning his body down so he's practically draped over the log, his muscles far too weak to hold his weight up.

"Wish you could see how good you look right now," John tells him.

"Why don't you continue to show me how good I look instead, hm?" Javier asks as his eyes peek over, looking over his shoulder at the man sheathed inside of him. 

"Shit," John sighs at his comment. "Where can I-" 

"-Inside," Javier tells him as he cuts his question off.

"You sure-" 

"-Yes," Javier says with a nod, cutting him off again. 

John can't complain, and he definitely doesn't want to. Another few thrusts and John's spilling his load inside of Javier with his name escaping his lips. Javier follows shortly after, his load hitting the earth below and the log he's leaning over. 

They're a panting and sweaty mess, their hair clinging onto their foreheads. John finally pulls out and gets to his feet, looking around the campfire for his hat as he pulls his pants up. Javier was smart enough to place his hat down on the stool, so he's dressed before John. 

"Here," Javier says as he places Johns hat on his head after watching him search for it despite it being straight in front of him. 

"Thanks," John replies. Their eyes meet and in sync, the two lean in to kiss but both stop themselves. Tension can be felt in the air, but John breaks it as he steals a kiss from Javier, who melts into his touch.

"Come on, you. Gotta go wake up whoever's next on shift," Javier tells him as he breaks the kiss. 

"Alright, alright," John says with a shrug, walking a little too closely to Javier as they stroll back into camp. 

Javiers about to kick the foot to wake up whatever poor soul is next on shift, but John quickly stops him. 

"Hey..." he trails off. "Is this a... eh... one time thing? Again?" John finally asks. 

"You tell me," Javier shrugs. "You've got a family, John. Can't be getting too caught up in this mess," Javier says under his breath, quiet enough not to wake anybody. 

"Yeah, you're right... well..." John trails off as he stares at the ground, trying to find the right words to say. "We'll just see what happens, huh?" 

"Indeed, we will," Javier replies.

Johns about to speak again but Javiers already kicked the camp members' foot, waking them from their slumber. John is quick to turn heel and walk off to his tent, looking back at Javier as he talks to them. 

This is a mess, isn't it? The way John looks at Javier, and those expressions Javier sends back his way. Maybe in another life, things will be different. But for this life, John has a family to focus on, though he can't help being tempted by the sin that is that man. 

John will just have to wait and see what happens.


End file.
